


Card Catalog

by primeideal



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Documentation, Gen, Leaning on the Fourth Wall, Library science, White Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: The White Tower is a long way from the Dewey Decimal System or the Library of Congress.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Card Catalog

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of the minor Aes Sedai only have names in one of the encyclopedias/companion books but they're listed online so that's what we're going with here.

First Depository:

The One Power. Weaves and their uses. _Ter'angreal_ and their uses. Official records of the White Tower and Aes Sedai business.

Duike, Ervimna. Delving and Diagnostics. Last checked out by Suana Dragand.

Nedeal, Corianin. Classification of miscellaneous _ter'angreal_. Last checked out by Verin Mathwin.

Yoland, Gadalpo. The Warder Bond And You. Last checked out by Myrelle Berengari.

Second Depository:

Geography. Nations and self-governing regions. Laws and treaties.

Charin, Jain. The Travels of Jain Farstrider. Last checked out by Pevara Tazanovi.

Isira, Shunima. Blood Oaths in the Borderlands. Last checked out by Leane Sharif.

Nerrod, Dalve. Daughters of Ishara: Inheritance in Andor. Last checked out by Morgase Trakand.

Third Depository:

Ancient history. The Age of Legends. Prophecy potentially relating to other Ages.

Charin, Jain. The Karaethon Cycle: A New Translation. Last checked out by Moiraine Damodred.

Rhobur, Elstom. Who The Nine Rods Serve. Last checked out by Sheriam Bayanar.

Yanming daughter of Erbli daughter of Tivvol. A Green and Pleasant Land: The Waygates and Pre- _Stedding_ Travel. Last checked out by Alanna Mosvani.

Fourth Depository:

Historic nations and empires.

al'Frai, Bouda. For the Rose of the Sun: Manetheren and the Band of the Red Hand. Last checked out by Moiraine Damodred.

Hanto, Ira. Gazette of Malkier. Last checked out by Moiraine Damodred.

Jovlew, Chisbal. The Fall of the House of Paendrag. Last checked out by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan.

Fifth Depository:

Literature, poetry. Note: while the White Tower's references are the most extensive of any known establishment, in matters of fiction and popular entertainment the Royal Library of Cairhien may be a more thorough collection. It is suggested that visitors on non-Tower business looking for gleemen's tales, etc. be referred there as their first source.

Darne, Nadalya (editor). Classic Love Poems in the Old Tongue. Last checked out by Sarene Nemdahl.

Keddal, Huinor. Love and the Sea. Last checked out by Siuan Sanche.

Razag, Carheal. The Dancers' Deadly Duel. Last checked out by Teslyn Baradon.

Sixth Depository:

Arts, music.

Kelda son of Tishou son of Grang. Lullabies For First-Century Children. Last checked out by Anaiya Carel.

Merillin, Thom (editor). Jaem's Folly and other collected ballads of Andor. Last checked out by Moiraine Damodred.

al'Shabin, Bonavi. Under Their Thumbs: Pottery and Sculpture of Far Madding. Last checked out by Cadsuane Melaidhrin.

Seventh Depository:

Health. Diseases of humans and animals. Herbs and medicines not requiring the One Power.

Felsh, Gorsev. Best Diets for Migraine Sufferers. Last checked out by Delana Mosalaine.

Melaidhrin, Cadsuane. Post-Gentling Bleakness. Last checked out by Martine Janata.

Ruckales, Jermain (editor). Seventy-Two Herbs Every Ebou Dari Should Know. Last checked out by Nynaeve al'Meara.

Eighth Depository:

Physical sciences. Botany and zoology. Minerals and earth sciences.

Kosuname, Ohati. Men Who Love Dogs and Women Who Love Cats. Last checked out by Marillin Gemalphin.

Mathwin, Verin. Reptiles of the Drowned Lands. Last checked out by Nesune Bihara.

Nevara, Jasila. Alum Ores Around The World. Last checked out by Egwene al'Vere.

Ninth Depository:

Mathematics. Abstract logic. Computation. Optics and astronomy.

Angire, Uisbeir. Models of the Aurorae in the Borderlands. Last checked out by Corianin Nedeal.

Laedi, Emirp. Properties of Algebraic Structures and their Subsets, With Applications to Rings. Last checked out by Sereille Bagand.

Sogla, Stirven. Disputation Through Reason. Last checked out by Reanne Corly.

Tenth Depository:

Philosophy, ethics, religion.

Mantelar, Lothair. The Way of the Light. Last checked out by Elayne Trakand.

al'Sannar, Berano. The Grave Is No Bar: Universal Salvation and Rebirth. Last checked out by Silviana Brehon.

Willim of Maneches. Collected Essays. Last checked out by Theodrin Dabei.

Eleventh Depository:

Miscellanea, especially feminine in nature.

al'Dumlin, Haidi. The _Ki'sain_ and Other Malkieri Adornments. Last checked out by Nynaeve al'Meara.

Klygen, Ashuvar. Marriage Knives and their Uses. Last checked out by Martine Janata.

Vental, Stonag. The Illuminators of Tarabon. Last checked out by Liandrin Guirale.

Twelfth Depository:

Further miscellanea, especially masculine in nature.

Ibaro, Amilao. Military Strategy Among the Children of the Light. Last checked out by Alanna Mosvani.

Naki, Elbadje. The Tuatha'an and their Seekers. Last checked out by Egwene al'Vere.

Waegh, Noeras. The Duels of Jearom the Blademaster. Last checked out by Talene Minly.

Thirteenth Depository:

Secret history of the White Tower. Administrative material not suitable for release beyond the Hall. Content containing explicit violence or sexuality.

din Andare, Lirena "North Star." Windfinders and Navigation. Last checked out by Zemaille din Amassa. Reason for classification: extent of organized _Atha'an Miere_ channellers implied to be far beyond general knowledge in the Tower. Librarians have asked that this information be classified in exchange for their service.

Kishar, Gerra. Notes on the Tenure of Shein Chunla. Last checked out by Siuan Sanche. Reason for classification: unfavorable depiction of the White Tower. Mutiny, dissent, and assassinations that would significantly jeopardize institutional credibility if released.

Rygni, Djaim. Male Power Fantasies and Sexual Gratification Obtained Via Corporal Punishment. Last checked out by Leane Sharif. Reason for classification: should be pretty self-explanatory, what do you think would happen if hundreds of pages of aforementioned material were released? Come on, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Is the eleventh/twelfth depository system a good idea at all? No. Is that what they would come up with in the Third Age? I'm thinking yes.


End file.
